The Aggravations of Women
by The Marauderet
Summary: Lily Bloody Evans. The most aggravating women I have ever met, and the most beautiful, and perfect and smart and funny and clever and graceful. Long story, short, I love her and that is why she is aggravating. James POV prequel to The Jersey.


It had been a long week, and finally it was Friday, I was ready to relax after a long quidditch practice. I was sitting in the common room letting the fire distract me from my thoughts, although they weren't quite doing their job. No matter how I concentrated she kept creeping into my mind. Lily Bloody Evans. The most aggravating women I have ever met, and the most beautiful, and perfect and smart and funny and clever and graceful. Ok, enough with the bad English. Long story, short, I love her and that is why she is aggravating. Lily and I have gone to school together now for six years, and I have loved her since the first day. However, she has hated me for just as long, and I have spent the remainder of our school days begging her forgiveness and her to allow me to take her out just once. Obviously she has said 'No' every time. But thank Merlin for me she has weak moments, and these moments are bliss. When she to tired to care who I am, or in to good of a mood, one time when she found out she was top of the class in 5th year she was so excited she gave me a hug! I can't help but smile when I think of that.

The movement at the door brings me from my thoughts. A very angry and concerned Ashley and Morgan walk in to the room. These girls are by far the closest people to Lily they have been roommates since first year. "What is wrong, girls?"

"James? Oh thank Merlin! It's Lily." Ashley says, naturally perking my ears.

"What is it?" I say joining in their concern.

"Lily got a letter from her sister, something about their parents and Lily just took off running and we can't find her any where!" Morgan explained.

"Is there anyway you could work you marauder magic and find her?" Ashley asked.

"Of course I will, all you have to do is ask! Listen, I am going to go up stairs do my 'marauder magic' and go get her, why don't you ladies just go to bed you both look very tired."

"Only if you promise you'll find her." Morgan demanded.

"I promise." And with that I went up stairs to find my map.

"You know maybe we should have told him where she was?" Ashley said.

"Nah, he needs to be her hero, and one day she will thank us for this."

According to my map she was out by the lake, don't ask how I know it just understand that I do. I wandered out of the school and towards where she should be. Then I saw her, she was sitting there, underneath a tree with her knees to her chest and visibly crying. Lily was the strongest women I had ever met and I have seen her go through a few terrible hexes without shedding a tear. I knew right away that this was serious. "Lily?" I say tentatively. At the sound of a voice startled her, "James? What are you doing down here?"

"Morgan and Ashley said you were missing so I wanted to see if you were ok. Are you ok?" With that she broke into tears again and handed me a letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_I just wanted to tell you that 2 weeks ago out parents were in an auto accident and did not survive. The funeral was rather wonderful and they were well remembered. I wish this letter could be the last ties between the two of us. I was left the house, and your things will be kept until the day of your 'school' ends, when you will return home take __everything__ and finally leave my life. Vernon, my new husband, and I are quite happy to be ridding ourselves of you and your freaky ways. When you do come for your things, I will need a day's notice of the time you will be coming so that we will not cross paths._

_Best of luck in life, not that I care much,_

_Petunia Dursley_

I was amazed how person could world such a nasty message in such a polite way. I looked at Lily and I couldn't help but notice that even though she was cry and her hair was a bit mangled she was still the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. The moon reflecting of the lake lit her face and seemed to make her gorgeous red hair stand out even more. I felt a pang of guilt as I was sitting here admiring her, she was crying. "Lily, I…I am so sorry." And then she did the most surprising thing she had ever done, she flung her arms around my neck and put her face into my shoulder. It felt so right in that moment that, that is the only way I can describe it, right. I all of the sudden wished I had changed my clothes before coming to find her, I must smell something terrible but I picked her up and placed her on my lap, one arm around her back and the other behind her head stroking her hair. We sat there for what felt like a long time and her crying had silenced some.

"Lily, I know you may find this hard to believe. But I can understand what you're feeling. A few years ago, I had my mother ripped from me, and you will probably hate me for telling you this but the pain your feeling inside, will fade with time. You'll never forget them or the pain but it will fade and you'll return to life as you had before and talk to your friends and beat everyone in tests and be head girl next year. Life goes on." I decided, I hadn't really thought about my mum much since she died, she and I were very close and I remember the hurt I felt for months after but I had eventually gone back to life.

"Thank you, James" Lily said softly. "It seems like you know exactly when and what to say, you're a very good friend."

"Lily, I will always be here, do you want to head back up?" She nodded. I carried her, up to the common room. She offered to walk 'her legs weren't broken', but I told her that there was no way I was going to let her ruin this for me. She laughed a little, it was absolutely beautiful and a small sign of her healing. I must admit I walked a little slow then I usually would, but unfortunately we came to our destination, I put her feet down at the bottom of the girl dorm stairs.

"Thank you, James, good night." She said then turned to go up stairs, "James?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"You smell wonderful." and with that she was gone.

I wandered to my stair case and then to my room. The most aggravating, wonderful and obviously confused women I had ever met, and Merlin, do I love her for it.


End file.
